


银河系第二十三号飞船

by peanutbutterroll



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutterroll/pseuds/peanutbutterroll
Summary: 在东躲西藏偷来的一分钟黑暗里，是不是也能在爱人面前做回十成自我？





	银河系第二十三号飞船

01.

就像很多电视剧里演的那样，李帝努的出道经历很简单：因为一张帅气的脸蛋在校门口被星探拦住。

眼前这个名叫金道英的人戴着一副厚厚的圆框眼镜，十秒前刚从马路对面跑过来，气喘吁吁地叫住他，手里还攥着一张简陋的名片。

“不知道同学有没有当练习生的想法，你的外形条件真的很合适，麻烦考虑一下我们N社吧！”

N社就在学校附近的商圈，淡绿色的装潢在一堆冰冷的写字楼中显得独树一帜。李帝努每天路过都会看到门口挂着的宣传海报，操着不同语言的男孩女孩围在门口，对着黑漆漆的保姆车尖叫，然后头顶各式鲜艳发色的艺人走出来，又以最快的速度闪进大门里消失不见。

李帝努认识的偶像明星一个手都数得过来，但他对N社如此清楚全拜黄荏珺所赐。前两年嘻哈节目热播，不过换个台的功夫，黄荏珺便被那位穿着一身白衣、反戴棒球帽的高中生rapper吸引。从那以后，“李马克”这三个字像是长在了她的嘴边，连带着书本的每个角落都贴满了一头睁大双眼的小狮子。

所以当李帝努告诉她自己收到了N社星探的名片后，黄荏珺的反应正如他预料般激动。

“那你出道了岂不是就可以见到马克哥哥了？”

彼时他们正在往地铁站的方向走去，黄荏珺嘴里还嚼着刚从便利店买来的橘子软糖。不远处少女们的尖叫声传来，上一秒还在煞有其事分析的人，下一秒便好奇的往绿色大楼的方向跑去。李帝努慢吞吞地跟在后面，看着熟悉的保姆车从他身旁驶过，随后一个穿着卫衣的男孩走了下来，一边鞠躬一边挥手，很快便消失在视线里。吵闹的人群归于平静，黄荏珺从花坛上跳下来，微风吹动了她的校服裙摆，连带着脚步都像是踩着云朵般轻盈。

“你要是出道了，也会有这么多人在这里等你。” 黄荏珺接过李帝努递来的软糖，额头上还挂着一层薄汗。

“我不会唱歌也不会跳舞，去了能干嘛。”

“学呀！” 黄荏珺猛的一转头，睁大眼睛凑到他跟前，倒是把原本还吊儿郎当的李帝努吓一跳，“大公司的培训都很齐全，你本来成绩就好，星探肯定也看到了你的可能性才会找你嘛。”

“而且，我觉得你出道了不会比马克哥逊色的。”

李帝努脚下一顿，看着黄荏珺吃完最后一粒软糖，捏着包装袋往垃圾桶跑去。日落时分的夕阳洒在女孩娇小的背影上，映出暖橙色的光斑，衬得她的耳廓透出几分粉红。黄荏珺站在地铁口，头也不回地催促他赶紧跟上，一个人气鼓鼓地冲在最前面，又时不时回头。车厢门缓缓关闭，李帝努抱着书包挤到黄荏珺身旁，在逼仄的人群里悄悄地握住了女孩的手。

“知道了，我会去试试看的。”

或许是因为小时候拍过几次广告的缘故，对于儿子收到练习生邀请这件事，李帝努的父母并没有过多的反应，接过名片后再三确认，便同意陪他去试试看。倒是姐姐放心不下，跟着他进了房间。

“你怎么突然对做idol感兴趣了？”

李帝努见她熟练地锁上房门，一屁股坐到自己床上，摆出一副长辈的架子开始盘问。

“能不能出道还不一定。”

“重点是这个吗？” 姐姐没好气地抽走他刚翻开的课本，“你那点心思瞒得过爸妈瞒不过我，是不是谁又跟你说进娱乐圈来钱来得快，你觉得可以试一试？”

李帝努没吭声，沉默着把课本从姐姐手里拿回，自顾自地看了起来。

“帝努，不要让家里的事成为你的负担好吗？” 姐姐放缓了语气，伸手将没关紧的窗户拉上，“这些债务我和爸妈会想办法解决，你只要好好读书就行。”

只要好好读书就可以吗？李帝努看着窗外，不远处便是高耸入云的高级公寓，黄荏珺或许就坐在某一间亮起灯的房子里，皱着眉头默背长串的英语单词，而他在几个街区外的地方，担忧着这栋小楼会不会明天就被银行收走。

“不是谁跟我说的，是人家自己找上来的。” 夜幕低垂，公寓的最顶端已经消失在了云层间，“既然有这个机会，为什么不去试试看？”

低头正好对上黄荏珺贴在课本上的小狮子，此时正睁着圆溜溜的眼睛看着他。李帝努想到下午在N社门口的匆匆一瞥，心里像是冲进了一粒小石子，膈得他左右不是。门外响起了妈妈的喊声，李帝努站起身，走到门口又被叫住。

“娱乐圈远不是你想的那么简单。” 姐姐到底没忍住，转头叹了口气，“如果你真的想试，那就去吧。”

没过几天，李帝努第一次踏进了这栋路过无数次的造星大楼。金道英一边带路一边介绍，这是练习室，这是餐厅，这是学习乐器的房间… 或许他身上真有几分明星相，简单试镜后，金道英便拿着合同走了过来。李帝努看着妈妈在白纸上签下名字，抬头便是满墙的精美海报，放在装饰长廊里的奖杯正在无声炫耀，仿佛自己站在话筒前说获奖感言的日子近在咫尺。

真的想出道吗？应该还是想的吧。李帝努知道自己很少会对某件事情产生浓厚的兴趣，除了小时候爸爸买的跑车模型，其他的事物好像都是可有可无。而初中毕业的那个暑假，黄荏珺含着冰棒坐在自家的沙发上，看到电视里的李马克后兴奋的神情让他突然意识到，也许这个世界上还是有一些东西是他无法割舍的。

“如果想反悔的话，现在还是有机会的哦。”金道英整理好文件，笑眯眯地开口道，“阿姨如果觉得没问题，下周就可以让帝努来练习了。”

李帝努看着妈妈的背影，浓密的黑发间夹杂了几根银丝，细微的褶皱在不经意间爬上了手背，压得他心里喘不过气。他看着妈妈探究的眼神，喉头滚动了几下，到底还是点点头，笑眯眯地应了下来。金道英笑着把他们送到门口，淡绿色的大门从他身后关闭，依旧围在门口的少女们带着好奇的目光打量着，大胆的甚至拿出手机开始偷拍。李帝努摸了摸鼻子，陪着妈妈走到地铁口，找了个借口便溜回了学校。

黄荏珺每周放学后都有三天在学院上补习班，而邻近的咖啡店正好招人，开学当天李帝努便向店长申请兼职，从而认识了隔壁艺高的罗渽民。罗渽民比他先来半年，两个人聊着聊着便熟了起来，少年清秀的脸蛋连带着生意也日益兴隆，有时黄荏珺下课了还要等一阵才能关门。

但今天不一样。李帝努哼着歌，掐着时间换回了衣服，拍了拍罗渽民的肩便往学院跑去。狭窄的道路间停满了大大小小的汽车，李帝努站在不远处看着结伴而行的学生，一眼便找到了穿着白色外套的黄荏珺。回想起那天在车厢里紧握的双手，李帝努深吸了一口气，往门口走去。

“荏珺！”

最先反应过来的是挽着手臂好不亲密的李东淑。李帝努看着她一边嚼着口香糖，一边不怀好意地拉过黄荏珺，示意她有人找。黄荏珺懵懂地往她指的方向看了一眼，轻轻地推了她一下，便踩着皮鞋向他跑了过来。

“你怎么自己过来了。”

李帝努笑着把汽水递给她，并肩往地铁站走去：“今天客人不多，渽民就让我先走了。”

黄荏珺小口地吸着饮料，眯起眼睛看了看不远处的咖啡店，里面仍然坐满了穿着校服的学生。李帝努不动声色地转过身，挡住黄荏珺的视线，伸手把她的头转过来，示意她看红绿灯过马路。黄荏珺看着他早已通红的耳朵，笑着拉住他的手，不由分说地把手指交叉在一起。

“那你牵好我，晚上我有点看不清路。”

还有10秒钟才到绿灯，李帝努的心却早已蹦到了天上，双眼盯着一闪一闪的小人，不知如何是好。夜晚的马路空旷，一旁的路人钻着空隙跑到了对面，只剩他们站在原地等这10秒钟的红灯结束。黄荏珺见他沉默的样子，好奇地把头凑到他眼前：“干嘛，装傻啊？”

9秒，原来一秒钟都有这么漫长。

“昨天可是你主动牵的我，我没有会错意吧？”

8秒，李帝努的左手握紧了些，忍不住捏了捏女孩右手的胎记。

“唉，怎么办呢，我妈总说我手上的胎记原本没这么大，是你从小就喜欢捏，把它给捏大了。”

6秒，黄荏珺一边说一边又凑近了些，站在他面前像一只小小的猫咪。

“所以我们的练习生李帝努，现在就开始有偶像包袱了吗？”

4秒，黄荏珺松开手，下一秒又张开双臂，环抱住李帝努的腰，抬起头看着他。女孩身上的茉莉清香传来，李帝努低头便撞见了她期盼的眼神，脸上带着不怀好意的笑容。

“还剩三秒哦，有人前两天牵了我的手就跑了，我一个品学兼优的好学生，还没成年的女高中生，就这样不明不白的被人糟蹋，我要去哪里讨一个说法…”

绿灯亮起，黄荏珺睁大了双眼，看着眼前放大的脸庞，只觉得自己的大脑里响起了红色警报。嘴唇上传来柔软的触感，黄荏珺颤抖着闭上双眼，双手紧握着裙摆，心里乱窜的小鹿仿佛马上就要冲出胸膛，向全世界发布自己的恋爱宣言。  
“这个说法还算满意吗？”

黄荏珺埋在李帝努的胸前，不好意思地点点头，脑海里的警报声仍在作响，搅得她不知如何是好。李帝努看着信号灯里再次变红的小人，笑着拉住黄荏珺的手，像她刚刚做的那样十指交叉，等待着绿灯的到来。

“不会走丢的。” 李帝努低头吻了吻女孩的额头，轻声说道。

李东淑第二天刚踏进教室门便迫不及待地凑上来，八卦兮兮地挂在黄荏珺身上，嘴里不停地念叨要她老实交代昨晚的经历。黄荏珺还没开口，攀上耳廓的粉红便不留情面地出卖了她，换来李东淑兴奋不已的尖叫，惹得班上同学都看了过来。

“我早就说李帝努那小子图谋不轨，你还不信！”

黄荏珺吓得赶紧捂住她的嘴，拉着她往教室外走去。李东淑还在不停地嘟囔，眼里满是恨铁不成钢的情绪。

“气死我了，他要是像别人追你那样就算了，明明什么都没干，送你回一次家你就答应了，也太好骗了吧！！”

“什么骗啊，” 黄荏珺不满地捏了下李东淑的脸，“我俩从小一起长大，他是什么样的人我还不知道吗。”

别人家的乖小孩，从不缺勤的读书仔，缺人时补上场打打篮球，更多时候是坐在一旁看着同学打闹，在老师来之前维持一下秩序，等上课铃响起又变成了叫大家起立问好的班长。自打她记事的那天起，“李阿姨家的童星儿子”永远是长辈们的谈资。打开电视看到他在桌子前喝牛奶，关掉电视他却在桌子前老老实实地写作业，写到一半去闹一闹姐姐，头发被揉弄得乱七八糟之后又识趣地坐回来，拿着小饼干问荏珺你吃吗？妈妈不让我吃太多，说会长蛀牙。

直到上初中后，女孩们凑到黄荏珺面前，拐弯抹角地问她要李帝努的联系方式，黄荏珺才意识到原来真的有人光是待在教室里都能吸引到别人的眼光。李帝努今天穿了件黑色的卫衣，好像热播偶像剧里的男主角噢；有人看到他中午在教室里喝牛奶，和小时候的广告一模一样，真的好可爱；昨天听说李帝努在回家路上被3班的班花拦下来表白了，他说了句谢谢就走了，不知道他以后会交什么样的女朋友... 

就这样戴着圆圆眼镜的豆丁长大，黄荏珺看着他的个头逐渐超过自己，突然在高中报道的那天发现，原来取掉眼镜戴着耳机冷着脸在校门口等她的李帝努，竟然有了几分男人的轮廓。

李帝努好像天生就是要出道做明星的。

“但他现在每天放了学就要去练习，你们哪来的时间谈恋爱啊，”李东淑看着黄荏珺的眼色，小心翼翼地开口道：“我听说N社的私生粉还挺多的，每天没事做就蹲在公司门口，上一届有个学姐因为跟踪练习生太多次，被他们告到学校来了。”

“不至于啦，”黄荏珺坐在长椅上，脸上挂着藏不住的笑容，“他这才刚进去，那些人只会追快出道的练习生，轮不到他。再说了，不还有你和渽民嘛。”

李东淑没好气地翻了个白眼，就差提着耳朵训人：“你俩确认关系还不到24小时就开始打我们的主意了，电灯泡发电也要收费的好不好！”

黄荏珺任由她抱着自己摇晃，心早就飞到了不远处的N社。和李帝努恋爱好像是一件很理所当然的事。那天的地铁车厢格外拥挤，李帝努的手伸过来握紧后便再也没有放开。寻常的一个放学日，穿着校服的两人走在熟悉的街道上，聊着和平时差不多的话题，拿着和昨天一样的门禁卡刷开锁，在邻居阿姨充满笑意的眼神中，黄荏珺才不好意思地松开了手。初秋的傍晚还带着几分热气，暖风吹起黄荏珺额前的刘海，露出光洁的额头，在夕阳下闪着细碎的光点。

应该要说些什么的，黄荏珺想。为什么牵手，为什么送我回家，为什么要答应我去试一试，为什么现在不吭声的看着我，为什么不像往常一样跟我说“拜拜，明天见。”

也许很多事情都是在时间的潜移默化下开始的。黄荏珺抬起头对上李帝努笑着的双眼，突然在静谧的空气间听到了他心底的话语。如果这是时间作出的选择，让他们在16岁的这年横冲直撞地搬进对方的心里，那彼此相守陪伴一生的爱情，也是可以期待的吧？

02.

又要挨骂了。

放到一半的音乐戛然而止，李帝努看着站在音响旁的舞蹈老师，暗自叹了口气。练习室通透明亮，此时只能听到老师的念叨声。自从公司的顶梁柱团体解散后，N社已经有五年没推出过新男团了。层出不穷的组合来来往往，今天还在电视上拿了一位感谢粉丝的团体，下个月或许就消失不见，换上带着一脸殷切期待的新人面孔，用整齐大声的问好向全世界宣告野心。李帝努坐在一旁，身后的练习生正小声地八卦前两天听到的消息，无非是公司新来了几个男练习生，传了几个月的新组合要开始选拔了，窃窃私语一阵后又在备选人的名字上默契地收声，各自心怀鬼胎岔开话题，花几分钟收拾内心的忐忑。

李帝努进公司一年多了，除去和他同期的几个男生，和其他人的关系也不过点头之交。金道英曾在月测评估时当着所有人的面说他对舞台没有热情，看不到对舞台的向往。李帝努听完不置可否，冷着脸点头鞠躬，等其他人离开后再一个人对着镜子锻炼表情，努力让自己的笑脸变得更有感染力。一年间，反复的录像考试和评估终于换来了合格的表情管理，而他也踏进了A班的门，在众人带着防备的眼神里鞠躬感谢老师的表扬，然后继续默不作声地盯着镜子里的自己练习新学的舞蹈动作。

所有人都认为他是最稳定的出道后备役。外表优秀，脑袋聪明，忍得了老师的批评，藏得住心里的想法，什么时候都是一副波澜不惊的样子，如果要推出新男团，他甚至是最理想的队长选择。但只有李帝努自己知道，每个月债主找上门威胁要抵押房产，而他只能在一旁听着爸妈低声下气地请求时，他内心的焦虑和迷茫。

就像现在这样。此时李帝努正坐在咖啡厅里，看着姐姐的信息发愣。读着大学的姐姐刚找到第二份兼职，忙着跟他分享好消息。

“怎么了？”黄荏珺见他表情凝重，担忧地看着他。李帝努锁上手机，笑着摇摇头，“没怎么，姐姐刚说在学校里找到了助教兼职。”

“哇，那很厉害诶！”黄荏珺夸张地感慨，眼睛里倒是写满了真诚，“我听我妈说过，医学院对助教的要求很高的。”

李帝努笑了笑没说话。他对黄荏珺的爸妈一直有些不满，倒不是因为他们放任黄荏珺来自己家蹭饭，而是作为父母的他们常年在海外不落窝，留下保姆和奶奶在家陪她长大。前两年老人去世，因为担心女儿的心理健康，一开始他们还回得比较勤快，等到她以优异的成绩升入高中，一切又变回了原样。

“啊对了，”黄荏珺从密密麻麻的英语资料中抬起头，扶了扶滑落的眼镜，“我妈昨天回来了，这段时间我自己回去就好啦。”

上一次见还是盛夏，李帝努心里暗暗吐槽，不动声色地点点头。黄荏珺见他不吭声，悄悄把书本挪换了个方向，凑到他身边来坐下，伸出左手不由分说地握住。李帝努没想到她会来这一招，下一秒便笑开了花。黄荏珺红着脸瞪了他一眼，右手拿着笔在本子上歪歪扭扭地写下答案。

“我来帮你拿本子。”李帝努说完便自顾自地凑上前，脑袋搭在女孩的肩窝上，另一只手从背后扶住晃动的练习册。黄荏珺紧张地往周围看了两眼，还好他们的位置比较隐蔽，装饰的花草挡住了大部分视线。李帝努看她尴尬的神情，没忍住在她脸上偷亲了一口。

“呀！”黄荏珺转过头来，警告地拿起笔在他身上戳了戳，“你给我注意一点！”

“都谈了一年恋爱了，怎么还这么害羞。”李帝努全当没听到女友的警告，自顾自地把身子往她身上压。黄荏珺突然想到之前在网上看到的视频，养了只大型犬的体验和这也没什么区别，除了眼前这只戴着眼镜的狗狗才不会听她的话，“这段时间都不能陪你回家了，还不能让我抱一下吗！”

人类总是无法抗拒毛茸茸的可爱事物，黄荏珺听见他埋在自己颈间，自顾自地嘀咕着，心又软成一团云朵：“你现在练习强度这么高，结束后回家休息也挺好的嘛。”

李帝努没吭声，他知道黄荏珺是考虑到自己的身体才说的这句话，但逐渐消磨殆尽的期待和看不到尽头的承诺，让他开始怀疑以学业为代价的这条道路究竟是不是自己想要的。原本被抛在脑后的焦虑再次席卷而来，李帝努想到前两天再次找上门来的债主，想到前段时间为了兼顾学业和兼职而累到生病的姐姐，心里的无力感像潮水般卷着海风冲来，拍得他不知如何是好。

到底是为了什么而选择了当偶像呢。李帝努牵着黄荏珺的手，心不在焉地在院子里打转。黄荏珺见他面色不佳，特批他今天可以送到小区门口。第四遍了，黄荏珺看着小区里的樱花树再次出现在视野里，终于没忍住开口。

“你今天到底怎么了？”

李帝努转过头，看着她满脸的担忧，话到了嘴边却不知如何开口。

“是因为练习的事情吗？老师今天说你了？”黄荏珺拉着他坐到长椅上，轻声问道。

“我知道你不喜欢把这些事情拿出来说，但我听东淑说过，练习生之间的竞争总是很紧张，更何况是N社。”黄荏珺握紧了他的手，眼里的犹豫和担忧落入李帝努的眼中，像是轻柔的羽毛，奇异地抚平了他内心的焦躁，“如果... 如果你觉得不开心的话，那就不练了！大不了就是拼命读书把这一年的内容补上来。你本来也会来学校上课，又不是完全把课本知识丢了，捡起来很容易的！”

黄荏珺说的李帝努不是没想过，就连他父母也相信，以他的能力就算最后没有出道，回到学校继续读书也能考上大学，当一个别人眼中前途光明的名牌大学生。黄荏珺仍然握着他的手，殷切地看着他，想尝试帮他分担苦恼。深秋的晚风吹来，刺得李帝努迷了眼。他刚想开口，便看到黄荏珺身后走来一个熟悉的身影。

“珺珺？”

黄荏珺下意识松开了手，转过头站起身。黄妈妈正穿着精致的套装，面带笑容的脸上挂着只有她知道的愠色。

“阿姨，好久不见了。”李帝努跟着站起身，礼貌地打了个招呼。黄荏珺听着两人客套的对话，盯着脚底的树叶发呆。

“帝努真是越长越帅了，在学校很受女生欢迎吧？”妈妈的视线看向黄荏珺，却不打算给她任何说话的机会，“上次听珺珺说你好像收到了一家娱乐公司的邀请？”

“是的，我在N社做练习生。”李帝努笑了笑，黄妈妈的脸上露出了一秒惊讶，随后便消失在客套的笑容里，“那还真是可惜了，不然以你的成绩上名牌大学绝对没问题。”

李帝努没吭声，脸上保持着礼貌的笑容，不卑不亢地看着她。黄荏珺见情况不妙，急忙开口：“你快回家吧，等会好像要下雨。”

说完又低下头，继续研究那片快被看穿的树叶。她能感受到李帝努投来的视线，却不敢在妈妈面前有任何反应。李帝努简单地打了个招呼便转身离开，而她跟在妈妈的身后，沉默地走进电梯。

“所以你们是在恋爱吗？”

黄荏珺下意识地想反驳，却在准备开口的那一瞬间，脑海里冒出了刚刚李帝努抱着自己撒娇的画面。电梯里的沉默给出了回答，黄妈妈转过头看着默不作声的女儿，声音里带了几分怒意。

“黄荏珺，你要搞清楚你现在的目标是什么。”

还能是什么呢？无非是珍惜父母的资源，努力学习申请到名校，读完本科再通过层层考试进入医学院，最终成为一名医生，延续家门的荣光。黄荏珺的人生好像从出生的那一刻就被书写完毕，孩童时期展现的天赋更是让家人坚定她就是注定要拿手术刀的人。

“上个月我跟你说过的实习还记得吧，过两天我约上刘老师先见个面，等你放寒假就可以直接去了。”

黄荏珺坐在餐桌前，看着妈妈熟练地系上围裙，准备她精心设计的营养晚餐。

“我...我觉得现在去实习也没什么意义吧。”

妈妈手上的动作一停，随后开口：“本来也不指望高中生能做什么，提前去跟着学习感受下氛围。”

“但这些东西你们告诉我也可以啊，为什么非得去医院实习？”

“你以为名校是这么好申请的吗？没有实习经验别人会要你？”

妈妈的声音又提高了几分，此时在空荡的房子里显得格外刺耳。黄荏珺看着她仍然背对着自己的身影，心里突然涌上一阵委屈。

“我本来就没想当医生，是你们让我当的。”

下一秒背影便转过身来，伴随着一脸不可置信的表情：“你不想当医生，那你想干什么？想学他一样出道做明星吗？”

黄荏珺张了张口，想做什么？这个问题她自己也答不上来。从小到大只要别人问她平常喜欢做什么，以后想干什么，她的标准答案只有一个：跟着奶奶去医院看她给别人治病，长大以后当医生。直到父母正式外派到国外，临走前把她托付给朋友拜托她平常多照顾，她才认识了和自己同岁的李帝努。

在她无趣又单调的童年生活里，李帝努的到来仿佛是云层间的一缕阳光，温柔地陪伴在她身旁。原来看电影是一件会上瘾的事，原来软糖和爆米花吃多了真的会难受，原来拼完一个1000块的拼图要花这么长的时间。而她的父母仿佛才是成长路上的过客，带着各种精美的礼物回家，邀请李帝努一家人去精致的餐馆以表谢意，再带着她去见医学界的前辈，引导她坚定自己的理想，等半个月过去，黄荏珺看着他们风尘仆仆的背影，坐在车里看着一架架攀上蓝天的飞机，生活又恢复原状。

真的是自己想当医生，还是说作为黄荏珺应该想当医生？

对话在她的沉默中不欢而散。黄荏珺收拾完餐桌回到房间学习，桌子上还摊着背到一半的单词书。也许是李帝努今天的情绪传染给了她，在17岁的这个夜晚，黄荏珺突然对未来产生了恐惧。白色萨摩耶的头像正静静地躺在聊天界面的最上方，备注里笑眯眯的颜文字像是她再熟悉不过的那双笑眼。

“嗯？怎么突然想视频了？”黄荏珺没想到他会这么快接通，李帝努见她急忙整理刘海的样子，不禁笑了出来，“还有偶像包袱呢？”

“没有...”黄荏珺有气无力地瞪了他一眼，看着手机里穿着卫衣的男友，不自觉挂上了黏糊糊的腔调，“好累啊，不想背单词了......”

李帝努心里清楚，自从她奶奶去世后，黄荏珺和父母的关系就变得愈发紧张。有时两家人一起吃饭时，黄妈妈还会不留情面地当着所有人的面，抱怨她不懂得感恩，就连买条裙子都要对着来。

“青春期嘛，很正常！”妈妈们总是有着一种莫名的默契。李帝努听着他妈妈每次以青春期为借口，细数几件自己小孩的糗事来打圆场，心里却明白藏在笑容背后的是少女在勉强守护着坚韧的自尊心。

“不想背了就去睡吧，今天在咖啡厅也学习了呀。”李帝努学着她的动作，把下巴垫在课本上，“去咖啡厅约会学习的情侣，全世界除了我们也没别人了。”

“你以为我想吗，还不是快考试了，我妈到时候又会问我成绩，我才不想被她念叨。”黄荏珺嘟着嘴一副闷闷不乐的样子，眼前的英文字母早已变成拴在她额前的紧箍咒，叫她不敢放松，“好想出去玩啊...东淑现在一放学就去找渽民，每天能在咖啡厅待到半夜。要不是她说对年下不感兴趣，我都怀疑她是不是看上渽民了。”

“她的话你听听就算了，你见过她对哪个男的这么上心吗？”李帝努没好气地开口，“反正我是想不出她去找渽民的原因，总不可能是找他学习吧。”

黄荏珺想了想李东淑宛如新书一般的课本，颇为赞同地点了点头。

“别烦了，考完我带你去散心，有惊喜。”

“什么啊，你都告诉我了还是什么惊喜！”黄荏珺无语地看着浪漫细胞殆尽的男友，气得拿圆珠笔敲了敲屏幕，“平常说你是聪明小狗，怎么一谈恋爱就是笨蛋了！”

“因为老婆太漂亮，看到就没办法思考了。”笨蛋李帝努笑弯了眼，颇为享受地欣赏着女友装模作样翻白眼的样子。他坐到书桌前架好手机，翻开英语课本夸张地读了起来，眼睛时不时地瞟向电话里的黄荏珺：“黄老师，英语好难啊，快点教教我。”

“黄老师快自身难保了！”黄荏珺无奈地叹了口气。角落里的暖黄色加湿器正安静地冒着茉莉泡泡，一时间只能听见李帝努读书的声音。黄荏珺跟着翻过一页，偶尔轻声纠正他的读音，手里的圆珠笔在纸上留下整齐的笔迹。李帝努读完后抬头，此时另一端涂着润唇膏的嘴唇正因主人的投入而微微嘟起，在他眼里显得格外诱人。而罪魁祸首像是感受到他的视线，投来疑惑的眼光。

陷入爱情的人不需要被叫醒。李帝努看着她盘起长发，突然明白了这句话的真理。

03.

黄老师的辛勤教学不负众望。两个星期后，黄荏珺拿着两人优异的成绩单，坐在咖啡厅里有一口没一口地吸着汽水。角落里的四人座被杂乱无章的化妆品堆满，一旁还放着吃了几口的蛋糕。罗渽民看着李东淑翻着白眼夹睫毛的样子，到底没忍心看下去。

“怎么你每次化妆都弄得这么吓人。”

李东淑手上动作没停，嘴却不知道为什么也跟着歪了起来：“你懂什么，演唱会的妆哪有那么好化！”

“不知道的还以为你才是上台表演的那个。”罗渽民嫌弃地转过头，招呼着刚进门的李帝努。那晚李帝努说的惊喜是李马克的演唱会门票。作为N社的练习生，去看前辈演唱会的机会并不少。金道英在走廊里叫住他，手里拿着一个薄薄的信封。

“我看你平常挺关心马克的，正好给你留了几张票。”

李帝努不动声色地接过信封，表情凝重得仿佛是听到了什么噩耗。金道英见他满脸愁容的样子，不悦地开口：“你小子，能去看演唱会的练习生可不多，我特意给你多留了几张，别得寸进尺啊。”

李帝努自然知道这是什么意思。一群戴着口罩的高中生在工作人员的带领下出现在演唱会门口，稍微了解这一行的都明白他们就是下一个明日之星。

“公司一直很重视你，这次让你去演唱会也是准备要你加入公开练习生。”金道英站在售货机前，询问他要喝点什么，“你是我第一个挖进来的宝贝，目前都没让我失望过，相信你以后也不会让我失望吧？”

李帝努接过递来的果汁，下意识地点了点头。

“邀上你的朋友一起去吧，这次算我私心给你的礼物，下次去就要跟着哥哥们一起了。”

金道英把话说到这就走了，留下李帝努一个人站在原地。多聪明啊，观察你的一举一动，推测出你关注的对象，卖你一个人情再抛出一个无法拒绝的诱饵。李帝努看着墙上的海报，拿着mic的男孩站在聚光灯下，熟悉的棒球帽反扣在头上，眼神里是难以掩饰的野心和凌厉。

舞台的灯光暗下，少女们的尖叫声不绝于耳，李帝努不自觉地跟着紧张了起来。熟悉的歌曲响起，黄荏珺举着应援棒，大声地喊着应援口号又抽空唱上两句，忙得不亦乐乎。粉丝不断向前涌去，李帝努看着一旁蹦蹦跳跳的女友，不动声色地挪到她身后。此时台上的李马克换了套服装，抱着吉他坐在话筒前，低声吟唱着情歌。淡粉色的暖光布满了整个场所，李帝努看着黄荏珺专注的神情，视线仿佛黏在了台上，两瓣嘴唇正随着旋律张张合合，每一个字都像是敲在了他心里。

如果... 如果是我在台上表演，她会比现在更专注吗？

口袋里的手机传来震动，是金道英的短信，问他是不是和女生一起看演唱会。李帝努转过头，坐在不远处一群戴着口罩的男孩显得格外瞩目，一旁的金道英正低着头，显然是在等待他的回复。

「我来找你。」

眼前的女孩仍然沉醉于表演当中，李帝努和罗渽民说了两句便往洗手间的方向走去。嘈杂的音乐声逐渐减弱，金道英戴着和练习生一样的口罩，站在门口等他。

“感觉如何？”

“挺好的。”李帝努乖顺地点点头，看着眼前表情不明的男人，不敢多言。

“哪里好？”金道英示意让他坐到一旁的椅子上，“他的歌你月测的时候也练过，觉得差距在哪？”

李帝努没料到他把自己喊出来是说这些：“就，表情吧，前辈唱的时候台风更强烈，气息也更稳定。”

金道英没说话，沉默地从口袋里掏出打火机，放在手里把玩。李帝努看着火焰明灭，努力沉稳的心也跟着上下浮动。

“我刚刚也问了其他孩子们这个问题，你知道他们的回答是什么吗？”

李帝努没吭声。不远处工作人员从场外走来，夜晚的寒风顺着门帘钻到一旁，惊得他背后一阵冰凉。

“他们说的和你一样，但每一个人都说得比你详细。”金道英转过头，露出的双眼仿佛一把利刃，刺得李帝努坐立不安，“他们会把握细微的表情变化，唱到这句歌词时李马克的表情是这样，而自己练习的时候是什么样。”

“所以你是什么样呢，李帝努。我看得到你身上的潜力，甚至看得到你光明的未来，但是我看不到你本人对这份职业有任何期待。”

“这个行业的特殊性我相信你也清楚，如果不是有足够的热爱，是做不出成绩的。”金道英站起身，掐灭即将燃尽的香烟，拍了拍他的肩，“你自己下定决心的话，其他的问题也不用我说了。”

其他问题是指什么，李帝努心知肚明。等他回到内场，一眼就看到了站在附近找他的黄荏珺。李帝努快步向前，看了眼金道英的方向，搂过她往里走去。

“你不舒服吗？怎么去了这么久？”

黄荏珺今天格外粘人，两只手环抱在他腰间，像只挂在身上的小玩偶，“渽民说你去洗手间了，我看你一直都没回，有点不放心。”

李帝努侧过头吻了吻她的脸颊，把她身后的卫衣帽拉了上来：“没有，刚刚公司的老师找我聊了几句。”

“是因为看到我和你一起吗？”黄荏珺连忙松手，警惕地往身后看了眼，“要不我们先走？东淑已经拉着渽民到最前面去了，太挤了。”

李帝努牵过她的手，不由分说地将手指插入，紧紧地握住。黄荏珺惊讶地扭过头，脸上写满了忐忑。

“跟你没关系，是说练习的事。”

李帝努坦荡荡地回望她怀疑的眼神，女孩眯起眼一脸狡黠，手指挠挠他掌心：“那我们换个地方吧，这里太挤了。”

李帝努点点头，拉着她往后面走去。后排虽然离舞台远一点，但视野很好，人也相对较少。李帝努蹲下身，示意黄荏珺到自己肩上来，方便她骑在自己身上看表演。没想到黄荏珺直接扑了上来，两只手臂搂着他的脖子，夹着柚子清香的发丝落到他颈间，下一秒女孩软糯的声音从他耳边传来：

“我们出去吧，带我去你想去的地方。”

等到黄荏珺回到家时，时间早已过了午夜。客厅仍然一片漆黑，厚重的地毯吞没了上楼的声音，黄荏珺正想摸索着开关，下一秒便看到主卧的门被打开，穿着睡衣的妈妈站在门口，一声不吭的看着她。

“去哪了？”

“跟你报备过了，李马克的演唱会。”黄荏珺放下手里的毛绒小狗，往房间走去。

“演唱会11点就结束了，现在都凌晨了。”黄妈妈跟在身后，看着瘫倒在床上的黄荏珺，一脸愠色，“我早就跟你说过明天一大早要去见教授，结果你玩到这个点才回来，能不能对自己的事情上点心？”

黄荏珺盯着头顶的白炽灯，不知道该如何回答。

“从小到大你就是一个很懂事的孩子，不然我们也不会放心让你自己生活，但你看看你自己现在的样子，放在一年前有这个机会，你都会提前做好准备…”

白炽灯好像变成了一颗发烫的火球，夹着妈妈的话语愈燃愈烈，悬吊在眼前，仿佛下一秒就会掉落下来，将黄荏珺蚕食吞噬。没有人会想做一个懂事的小孩。懂事是因为她知道父母的辛苦，是因为她清楚富裕生活的来之不易。在别人面前她永远是那个成绩优异目标明确的模范学生，却没有人想了解她一个人在空荡的房子里摆弄父母从世界各地带回的玩具时，心里的想法和愿望。

“你说不想去医院实习，我才联系的这个教授，让你寒假去帮忙做研究打打杂。我能做的也就这么多了，机会摆在你面前，自己好好把握。”黄妈妈见她一副不想多言的样子，拿起一旁的毛绒小狗扔到床上，转身往门外走去。黄荏珺扭过头，小狗还是那副笑眯眯的样子看着她，耳朵却因为妈妈的动作而扭在一起，显得格外滑稽。头顶的灯光熄灭，黄荏珺听着妈妈逐渐远去的脚步声，缓缓开口：

“妈，我不想出国。”

脚步声停了下来。黄荏珺闭上眼睛，满脑子都是演唱会的场景，只不过主角换成了李帝努。

“我可以按照你们的要求去实习，去教授那打杂，做什么都可以，但我不想出国读书。”

黄荏珺能清楚地听到自己的心跳声，喉咙间突如其来的酸胀激得她差点流出眼泪。

“我从小到大就在按照你们的要求生活，不说我做得有多好，但起码没让你们丢脸过。那天你问我不当医生想做什么，其实我自己也不知道。我知道我自己注定要当一名医生，所以我一直在努力地做到最好，即使在我最需要你们陪伴的时候你们不在。我从没向你们提出过什么要求，但就这一次，”17岁的眼泪是不是都会这么苦涩呢，黄荏珺努力控制着自己的声线，干涸的嘴唇上沾到滑落的泪水，刺得一阵阵细密的疼痛。

“就这一次，我提出一个请求，让我在国内读书吧，好吗？”

黑暗好像确实能给人特别的力量。黄荏珺不敢相信自己居然说出了埋在心底的想法，好像轻描淡写几句话就带过了童年时期的伤痛。她看着门口沉默着的背影，心里却是前所未有的轻松。

“如果是为了李帝努的话，我觉得这不是一个明智的选择。” 半晌，黄妈妈终于开口，语气虽然缓和了许多，但说的话仍然尖锐，“我知道他是一个很好的孩子，他们一家人都很善良，我也很喜欢。但娱乐圈终究不是什么稳定的地方，有实力并不代表有火的运气。现在的他可能对一切都抱有热情，想要闯出自己的事业，但等过几年如果一直不温不火，甚至解散，他以后能干什么？”

“珺珺，人是会变的。”黄妈妈转过身来，两人在黑暗赋予的勇气里交出了最真实的自己，“爱一个人可以图他的钱，图他的权，图他的脸，唯独不能图他的爱。”

“用最虚无的保证交换最珍贵的时光，这才是人生最大的骗局。”

和李帝努第一次拼成的拼图此时正挂在门口，深蓝色的星空图在黑暗中散发着隐秘的夜光，奇异地平复了黄荏珺焦躁不安的内心。如果骗局在一开始也能换到50%的真心，换到甜言蜜语和当下的心心相依，再用剩下的人生去消磨这段伪造的回忆，那是不是说明对两个人而言，这其实是件最公平的事？

黄荏珺坐起来，走到门口按下开关，白炽灯再次亮起。黄妈妈站在门口，看着女儿坚毅的脸上挂着未干的泪痕，心里五味杂陈。

“给我五年的时间，如果毕业的时候我们还在一起，那你就不要再干预了。”

“如果没有，”黄荏珺抱着毛绒小狗，右手却不自觉地捏紧了它的耳朵。

“如果没有，我就听你们的安排出国。”

04.

那晚黄妈妈终究是没拗过女儿的决心，和丈夫商量后只好同意让她准备国内的考试。新年过后没多久，黄妈妈便飞回了大洋彼岸，留下黄荏珺准备最后的冲刺。三个月的时间说长不长说短不短，李东淑前两天抢到了刚开张的滑冰场礼券，粉色的门票上写着开业优惠活动，晚场半折情侣再八折，还附赠特殊礼品。

“反正现在都忙着考试，你也办不了生日宴，不如就去这里庆祝一下呗。”

李东淑刷了刷网络上被精心包装后的认证照，打着为姐妹庆祝18岁生日的借口，邀她去打卡。黄荏珺想到前两天李帝努拉伸时皱起的眉间，本想说周末再去，话还没想好便看到李帝努接过李东淑递来的手机，笑眯眯地点了点头。

“我想和荏珺一起体验情侣做的事情。”

李东淑翻了个白眼，下一秒便拉起罗渽民的手，毫不顾忌地放到自己胸前：“原来这就是恋爱中的情侣吗～宁愿辛苦自己也要挤出时间来陪女朋友～～～”

黄荏珺没好气地拉过她面前的本子，威胁她再多说一句就没收抄作业的资格。李东淑急忙低声下气地道歉，看着眼前的作业直叹气。窗外的天色渐暗，咖啡厅里的客人寥寥无几，罗渽民摆弄着手里的相机，将镜头对准埋头苦干的三人，却不小心碰到了fullsun绞尽脑汁才填满三行的试卷，上一秒还奄奄一息的小太阳，下一秒便跳了起来。

“喂！你注意一点！”

李东淑慌慌张张地扯出被压住的试卷，睁大双眼瞪他。罗渽民挑挑眉，看着她拿纸巾小心擦拭的样子，不动声色地用手肘压住了试卷末端。

“靠！”

手里写得密密麻麻的试卷一下子变成了两半。李东淑猛地一抬头对上罗渽民无辜的双眼，毫不留情地把手里的水笔甩了过去：“你要死啊！”

“你自己不注意，关我什么事？”

或许是社交平台上随处可见的宣传照起了作用，等李东淑磨磨蹭蹭挤完作业，滑冰场的四周早已亮起了彩灯，情侣们挽着手在入口处排着长队，等待工作人员的检查。黄荏珺转过头看向李东淑，穿着超短裙长袜的她在一众春装中间显得格格不入。

“我说，你出门前好歹穿一件长一点的外套吧，”黄荏珺捂了捂她通红的膝盖，对上李东淑不自觉扭开的视线，没好气地开口，“我看你等会没拍几张照，先把自己给冻感冒了。”

“才不会呢～”李东淑捏着嗓子眨了眨眼，转身便往一旁的罗渽民身上靠，“我们渽民尼这么爱我，肯定会把自己的外套给我穿的吧？”

“有点越界了。”罗渽民提着相机包，面不改色地拖着树懒李东淑往前缓慢移动。工作人员正戴着动物头饰，笑眯眯地给排队地情侣们进行pop quiz。

“一个简单的问题来验证情侣身份。请问两位的交往纪念日是？”

“9月...”

“7月23日。”

黄荏珺转头，李帝努的意味不明地看了她一眼，又开口。

“我女朋友她不知道，我其实暗恋她很久了。”

话音刚落，罗渽民的起哄声便从身后传来。黄荏珺不好意思地低下头，任由李帝努接过礼物，领着她往冰场里走去。春日的晚风袭来，李帝努系紧黄荏珺的冰刀鞋，站起来的瞬间正好捕捉到黄荏珺一脸躲闪的表情。身旁的情侣们紧贴在一起取暖，而面前的女孩一手牵住了自己，另一只手局促地捏着袖口。

“当时有胆子逼我表白，现在要抱都不敢开口了？”

李帝努笑弯了眼凑近了开口，却没有任何动作。黄荏珺愤愤不平地甩开他的手，自顾自地往前面滑去。

“我很好说话的噢！”

李帝努两手插兜，慢悠悠地跟在后面，看着女孩小心翼翼地挪动着，最终还是在快失去平衡的那一秒上前，用力把她搂入怀中。

“去年还滑得挺快的，怎么今天又不会了？”

黄荏珺没吭声，板着脸推了推李帝努。没料到对方早有准备，一只手拉过她，用力地把双手环在自己腰间，捆得她动弹不得。

“我腿疼！”黄荏珺把脸埋在李帝努胸前，含糊不清地开口，“都怪李东淑非要大晚上来打卡，有什么好拍的呀，冻死我了，吹得我膝盖疼，脚踝也疼...”

小女友还低着头哼哼唧唧，李帝努在心里憋笑，脸上却挂上一副二十四孝好男友的表情，学着黄荏珺的语气，忧心忡忡。

“那怎么办呀，不如我们就不滑了，我送你回家？”

“不行！”上一秒还在嘟囔着哪都疼就差要背着走的女孩下一秒便抬头，拉着李帝努不由分说地往前滑去，“其实也没有那么疼，我觉得是我太久没滑冰了还没习惯！”

李帝努看着她戴着工作人员送的小狐狸头饰，简直要被可爱到晕倒。黄荏珺长了一张娃娃脸，脸颊肉鼓鼓的，此时因为被拆穿面子上过不去，气得脸蛋通红，一边缩鼻子一边软着嗓子埋怨，嘴里还在念念有词要他陪着多滑几圈减肥，说完又转过头来问他练习会不会太辛苦，不如就站在这里看她好了。

“荏珺，”李帝努有些无奈，捏了捏她头上的小耳朵，“我们是在约会，哪有人约会让男朋友站在一旁看着的。”

“哦？你的约会经历很丰富？”黄荏珺抬起头瞪了他一眼，在李帝努眼里却是小狐狸撒娇，挠得他心痒痒。

“我约会经历丰富也不奇怪吧？”

再怎么装酷的高中男生心里还是住着个小孩，逗女朋友的招数翻来覆去就是那一套。黄荏珺在心里暗暗吐槽，无法控制的嘴角却出卖了自己，嘴上挂着油瓶往男朋友身上靠。李帝努笑着张开双臂，裹着大衣把女孩再次拥进怀里。

“委屈上啦？”

黄荏珺的手一路向下，摸索着毛衣的边缘便溜了进去，趁李帝努不注意，在他腰间狠狠地掐了几下。也许是从小一起长大的原因，除了一个“男朋友”的名号，交往后的李帝努好像和之前并没什么区别。黄荏珺扭过头，戴着眼镜的李帝努正紧握着她的手，带着她往中间慢慢滑去。略长的刘海温顺地搭在眉眼间，却遮不住眼神里的凌厉。

明明知道彼此是对方的初恋，好不容易止住的酸意却没关住，悄悄摸摸地冒了出来。趁李帝努不注意，黄荏珺甩开他的手，踩着冰刀溜开：

“你最好快点来哄我！”

李帝努反应过来的时候黄荏珺已经变成了远处的一个小白点。小狐狸刚刚下手挺重，现在跑得比谁都快，脑袋顶上的小耳朵被风吹得一抖一抖的，藏好了尾巴又转过身来，伸着脑瓜找男朋友的身影。滑冰场的情侣络绎不绝，李帝努趁她转身，绕到一旁不起眼的角落里打算偷袭。宽大的毛衣套在黄荏珺身上，衬得人格外娇小。李帝努穿过人群，从后抱起冻得鼻头泛红的女孩，惊得她下意识叫出声。

“你快放我下来！别人都看着呢！”

黄荏珺没想到他会来这一套，一瞬间还以为是被认错为别人的女友。一旁的路人看着他们，羞得她用手捂住脸，自暴自弃地往后一仰：“丢死人了！”

李帝努没吭声，脸上的表情却是很得意。他抱着黄荏珺滑到角落的围栏旁，喘着气掰开小女友捂着脸的双手：“不是让我哄你吗？我们荏珺这么容易吃醋，当然要用点特别的方法哄。”

黄荏珺转过身想要理论一番，没想到李帝努的脸放大在面前，身后的栏杆让她无处可逃。李帝努看着她躲闪的眼神，呼吸间的温差浸湿了她的睫毛。

“祝你生日快乐…”

李东淑的大嗓门从身后传来，下一秒黄荏珺便感觉身上黏上了热乎乎的小动物：“祝你幸福祝你健康祝你生日快乐！！”

李帝努气结，一边用眼神询问罗渽民为什么现在捧着蛋糕过来，一边配合着鼓掌。李东淑举着烛火明亮的蛋糕，催促着好友在她冻僵之前赶紧许愿。黄荏珺急忙双手合十，睁开眼后看向李帝努，拉着他一起吹灭了蜡烛。

“隔老远就看到你们两了，傻子一样呆站在这。”

“走开走开，”李帝努没好气地扒开李东淑，往罗渽民身上丢去，“今天你的男朋友是罗渽民，别搞错了。”

不知道这两人用什么方法通过了门口的小测试，被拉过来当男友凑数的罗渽民还是那副不冷不淡的表情，任由李东淑在他耳边念叨：“我们渽民尼演技满分，刚才还有人来问我们是不是网红情侣～”

“就你这一身打扮，任谁看都会觉得是网红吧。”深夜的气温接近零下，黄荏珺缩在李帝努的怀里，含糊不清地吐槽。李东淑学着她的样子，伸手扒拉罗渽民的衣服，跟着往他怀里钻：“渽民尼，荏珺欺负我～”

罗渽民毫无防备地被她一抱，手里的相机差点砸到冰面上。脸跟着黑了两分。李东淑识趣地松手，眨了眨眼，说今晚太冷了，冻了半天要回家，眼睛却时不时地瞟向低头检查照片的罗渽民。黄荏珺刚想开口，李帝努便在身后拍拍她的背：“那我送荏珺回家，东淑就交给你了？”

罗渽民点点头，转身往休息室走去。李东淑对着黄荏珺一阵挤眉皱眼，在她疑惑的视线下屁颠屁颠地跟上，嗲着嗓子喊渽民尼走慢点。原本还有几分暧昧旖旎的氛围在李东淑的搅和下，此时半点粉色泡泡的影子都捉不到。黄荏珺转头撞上对方试探的视线，连忙咳了几声。

“走吧，我也困了。”

深夜的马路上行人寥寥。黄荏珺仍然戴着那个狐狸耳朵，乖乖地黏在李帝努身上，把弄着滑冰场的小礼物。抱着任意门的哆啦a梦正一脸得意地看着她，胖胖的身躯憨态可掬。

“这么喜欢哆啦a梦吗？” 李帝努看她玩得爱不释手的样子，好奇地开口，“我印象里你好像没怎么看过这部动画片。”

黄荏珺看着手里一脸得意的蓝色小猫，没吭声。

“你今天为什么说纪念日是7月23号？”

李帝努没想到她还记得。下意识伸出手摸了摸鼻子，有些难堪地开口道：“就，初三毕业那个暑假。”

黄荏珺回想到16岁的那个夏天，她穿着妈妈从买来的碎花裙，照例跑到李帝努家去蹭饭。饭后大家都回房间休息，只剩她和李帝努在客厅里消磨时光。电视里放着当下最火的嘻哈节目，少年们穿着宽松的衣裤在镜头前压低帽沿，台下观众的尖叫声不绝于耳，但她的目光却不自觉地往一旁的沙发看去。李帝努好像从来没穿过这样的衣服，不知道他穿着肥大的牛仔裤，戴着棒球帽会是什么样子？他变声后的声音还蛮低沉的，应该也很适合唱rap吧？

黄荏珺被自己脑海里突如其来的想法吓了一跳，赶紧收回目光，聚精会神地看着电视里一身白衣唱着英文rap的李马克。

“你是他的粉丝吗？”

坐在一旁的李帝努突然出声。黄荏珺没料到他会提这样的问题，一时语塞：“啊，算是吧。之前听同学提到过，说他现在很火。”

客厅又恢复了平静，窗外的蝉鸣顺着门缝钻了进来，扰得黄荏珺心烦意乱。她起身径直往厨房走去，从冰柜里翻出了一根冰棍，装作若无其事地坐回沙发上。李帝努还是保持着那个懒散的姿势，跟着她一起看了起来。

原来那天是7月23日。黄荏珺抬起头，高耸入云的公寓藏在夜色间，静谧的小区里只能听见两人的脚步声。凌晨的寒风刺骨，李帝努走到上次被撞见的长椅前，拉着黄荏珺坐了下来。

“其实我还准备了一个礼物。”李帝努一边说一边从口袋里掏出了个小盒子，“虽然现在只能给你最简单的款式，但升级的日子应该也不远了。”

黄荏珺看着他低垂着双眼，浓密的睫毛轻微颤抖着，两只手解开项链的暗扣，靠近为她戴上。微凉的触感从颈间传来，一个迷你飞船正安静地躺在她的胸前，反射出幽暗的光。

“今天道英哥找我了，还有其他几个练习生。”李帝努看着女孩担忧的表情，安抚性地捏了捏她的手，“说公司要准备推新男团了，我们五个人一起。”

黄荏珺瞪大了双眼，刚想尖叫出声又急忙用手捂住自己的嘴。李帝努跟着她刚站起来就被抱了个满怀，低下头对上怀里女孩的双眼，却看到夺眶而出的泪水。

“怎么哭了呀，这是高兴的事情啊！”李帝努不知如何是好，想笨拙地用手擦去又怕冻到她，两只手合拢捂了捂才敢轻轻触碰黄荏珺的脸庞，“好了不哭了，过生日呢多不吉利。”

黄荏珺吸了吸鼻子，把脸埋在他胸前不肯抬头。她知道一年半的时间对练习生来说根本不算什么，但李帝努一定是付出了加倍的努力才能被认可作为新男团出道。从一开始课后到上半天学就去练习，除非是累到不行的情况，李帝努总是那副温温柔柔的样子，练习完后赶过来陪她一起学习送她回家，或者是开着视频各做各的事情，再在睡觉之前互道晚安，看不出一丝疲惫。黄荏珺突然想到那天李东淑跟她说N社对练习生要求很高，能进去的都是相貌实力出众的少年少女。而在学校里就足够优秀的他，到那样的环境里，应该也会很受女孩的欢迎吧？

“等我出道了，可能就没办法像现在这样陪你了。”黄荏珺听着他缓慢地开口，心也跟着紧了几分，“我知道这对你来说很不公平，但我会尽量找机会多陪你。”

“多给我一点信心吧，好吗？”

黄荏珺点点头，想说的话有很多，却不知道该如何开口。李帝努搂着她熟练地刷开门禁卡，轻轻地吻了吻还颤抖着的睫毛，拉着她往电梯走去。

“生日快乐。”

黄荏珺低着头进了电梯，站在电梯外的李帝努见她心情低落，笑眯眯地挥着手，向她保证明天一定早早地过来陪她。电梯门缓慢关闭，黄荏珺看着他的脸慢慢消失，心里没由来地一阵慌乱。哆啦a梦的挂饰从手里溜出，掉在地上发出沉闷的响声。黄荏珺看着它缺了边角的任意门，脑海里又响起李东淑的话。

“等他出道了，你们可能很难见面吧，除非你能跟着他到处飞，不然一直异地的话太累了。”

叮—— 电梯门开了。黄荏珺按下密码，迎接她的是熟悉的一片漆黑。巨大的落地窗外映着早已沉睡的城市。黄荏珺光着脚跑到阳台，看着仍然站在楼下的一团黑点，伸手按下了阳台的照明灯。

下一秒黑点往后退了几步，仰起头确认刚亮起的灯光，转身离开。黄荏珺看着他消失在视野里，只觉得心脏深处有一根引线已被点燃，倒计时的声音随着火花响起，而她却看不见埋在终点的炸弹。

05\. 

车门关闭的瞬间，李帝努还没反应过来。一大早从机场到现在落地，耳边除了耳机里几乎快被淹没的音乐声，便是粉丝们或大或小的尖叫声。四个小时的飞行本能让他抓紧时间补觉，但闭上眼睛又能感受到隔座投来的眼光，烦得他睡也不是醒也恼火，最后硬是睁着眼撑到现在。

和他同车的弟弟早已再次进入了梦乡，李帝努点开置顶的对话框，熟练地按下回复。

「刚落地，志晟一上车又睡着了。」

另一头仿佛早有准备，下一秒李帝努的手机又震动了起来。

「你怎么没睡？不困吗？」

发完这句后又附带了一个松鼠的表情包，此时棕色的小动物睁大着眼睛，旁边配上了大大的问号。

「等会到酒店再睡，下午彩排，你把酒店的位置再发给我一下。」

「现在方便打电话吗？」

李帝努看了眼坐在副驾的金道英，低着头不知道在看什么。他插上耳机，按下视频邀请。没过多久，另一头的人便接通了电话。

“听得到吗？”

黄荏珺手里拿着几件衣服，歪着脑袋站在屏幕前。李帝努笑着点点头，又想到车里光线太暗，连忙应了声。

“在收拾吗？”

“对啊…本来昨晚就要收拾的，结果李东淑喝太多，我把她抬回来都费了好大劲…” 地上正摆着一个摊开的行李箱，黄荏珺光着脚从抽屉里熟练地拿出来几件衣服，想了想还是挪到手机前坐好，“我只希望等会去机场的路上她能醒过来，不然到时候连飞机都上不了…”

“你还没把地址发给我。”李帝努看了眼在一旁睡得快流口水的朴志晟，压低了声音，“是三点到吗？”

“嗯。”黄荏珺理完行李，拉上拉链把箱子推到门口，又气喘吁吁地跑回桌前，“一会儿吃点东西就准备去机场了，刚刚阿姨给做了醒酒汤，李东淑应该喝上了。”

“看样子成绩考得挺好。”李帝努笑了笑，伸手把摄像头切换到后置，屏幕里满是阳光明媚的异国风情，“这边天气还不错，不用带太厚的衣服。”

黄荏珺一手举着手机，一手拎着行李箱往楼下走去。镜头摇摇晃晃了几秒，再次摆正后出现在他眼前的竟是一脸萎靡的李东淑。往日精神饱满的小太阳此时正对着镜头发呆，手里还拿着碗喝到一半的泡菜汤。

“李东淑，这就是你的醒酒汤？”

他们两说话很少有不夹枪带炮的时候，李帝努好不容易逮到机会，更是不留情面，“你别带着一身的泡菜味来见我，最好在飞机上离荏珺坐远点。”

李东淑翻了个白眼，懒得搭理。昨天学期末的成绩单发下来，拼死拼活熬了一个月才换来的及格让李东淑感动到自献钱包大出血，结果便是喝到最后连第二天要出国的事情都忘记，早上打电话给男友让他带着护照来送她们去机场。罗渽民黑着脸接过她手里的行李，警告她别把自己都丢在外面回不来。

“我没本事跨国捞你出来。”

李东淑忙着亲亲啾啾渽民尼放心东淑一定会照顾好自己，黄荏珺见怪不怪地坐上后座，告诉李帝努酒店地址后便挂了电话。算起来这是她今年第7次出国了，除了高考完爸妈庆祝她如愿以偿地考入了国内最有名的医学院，其余6次都是为了李帝努。手里的护照盖满了五颜六色的印章，黄荏珺接过工作人员递来的登机牌，不远处的罗渽民守着两人的行李，坐在椅子上等李东淑从洗手间出来。

“地址我写好了，上车后直接给司机看就行。”罗渽民递过来一个薄薄的手册，上面写满了注意事项。

“放心啦，我又不是第一次自己出国了，这点东西还是懂的。”黄荏珺粗略翻了翻，从酒店地址到周边餐馆电话，能想到的全被整齐抄写在了纸上，“而且东淑也没你想的那么笨蛋，她只是在你面前这样。”

“我知道，”罗渽民笑了笑，“怎么说还是两个女生出国旅游，帝努也不可能随时陪在身边，还是小心点好。”

黄荏珺没吭声，沉默着把手册收到包里。罗渽民自知失言，连忙跟她说起了自己前几年去玩的趣事，又推荐她周边的景点。等到李东淑从洗手间出来后，黄荏珺找了个借口给他两卿卿我我的空间，拎着箱子坐在一旁给李帝努发信息。

「到机场啦，准备过安检了。」

等到她落地后才收到李帝努的回复。白色的萨摩耶毛团在另一头哼哼唧唧说没睡醒不想彩排，下一条又乖乖地发来空无一人的坐席，告诉她开始彩排可能看不了手机。黄荏珺笑着回复了一个表情包，想了想还是安抚了几句。李东淑在一旁睡得昏天暗地，黄荏珺捏了捏她肉嘟嘟的脸，拉着她刚坐上车，李帝努的电话正好打过来。

“到酒店了吗？”

“刚上车。”黄荏珺把镜头转向一旁皱着眉的李东淑，笑开了花，“睡了一路了现在还在睡，我真的服了。”

李帝努刚结束彩排，套着卫衣的他正坐在桌前吃着送来的餐食。黄荏珺见他额前的湿发，忍不住开口，“怎么彩排完还没洗澡，等会别感冒了。”

“志晟那小子在洗呢，我正好饿了先吃点东西。”李帝努笑眯眯地看着她，手上的筷子却纹丝不动，“明天的演唱会你真的不来吗？”

除了第一场演唱会，出道一年多以来黄荏珺就没有出现在观众席过。李帝努知道她担心的是什么，但也心疼她独自一人在酒店里消磨的时光。

“不来啦，明天我和东淑去附近的海滩玩，渽民推荐好几次了。”黄荏珺靠着车窗，脑袋随着车辆一动一动的，看向手机的视线无比温柔。李帝努知道自己拗不过，只好说明天结束后就尽快去找她。

“道英哥同意了？”黄荏珺好奇地开口，以往他们都是开完演唱会便连夜回国，这次好不容易挤出几天假期，李帝努便提出说在当地玩几天再走。

“嗯，他说正好志晟也要拍一个广告，到时候他带我们俩一起回去。”李帝努拣着餐食里的蔬菜，皱着眉头吞了下去。洗手间里的水声停止，另一头黄荏珺也刚到酒店，两人简单说了几句后便挂断了电话。朴志晟擦着头发走出来，光着脚跑到书桌边用手捏了一块肉往嘴里扔，一边含糊不清地问他谁的电话。

“还能是谁的。”李帝努见他没穿多久就被打湿的衣服后背，没好气地扔过去一条毛巾，“用湿毛巾擦头，你也不怕头疼。”

“噢～果然是Jeno哥。”朴志晟敷衍地把毛巾往头上一盖，跟着坐到桌前，嘴巴里塞满了肉，“所以荏珺姐也来了？”

李帝努点点头，拿着衣服往洗手间走去。朴志晟仍然屁颠屁颠地跟在后面，差点被地上没弄干净的水滑倒，长胳膊长腿扑腾了几下才勉强稳住。

“那你明天晚上还回来么？”朴志晟问完又觉得有些不妥，赶紧说道：“要是道英哥问起来我就好帮你糊弄过去！”

最后金道英也没给他这个机会糊弄。庆功宴结束后，李帝努回房间冲了个澡，拿着背包准备出门。朴志晟一脸紧张兮兮的样子，刚想开口问他哥要不要帮忙放哨，就听到门被敲响的声音。金道英带着帽子走进来，没好气的拉上李帝努背后的卫衣帽，在朴志晟目瞪口呆的表情下推着他往外走。

“该注意的你自己也有数，不要我再强调了吧。”金道英坐在车里，面无表情地开口道，“出去前记得叫上我。”

李帝努点点头，认真道谢后便踩着轻快地脚步往楼梯口跑去。电梯里的数字正在缓慢上升，凌晨的走廊空无一人。李帝努按下门铃，房里传来急促的脚步声，下一秒扎着丸子头的黄荏珺出现在门后，搂着脖子跳了上来。

“慢点慢点，”李帝努笑着接住女孩，低头亲了亲她的脸颊，“晚上吃东西了吗？”

要是李东淑在这里的话肯定又要笑话她没出息了。明明每天都有联系，为什么每次见面都感觉隔了这么久？黄荏珺点点头，两只手捏了捏李帝努的脸颊肉，一开口却是叹气，“怎么感觉你又瘦了啊。”

“开演唱会嘛，肯定身材管理要严格一点的。”李帝努把她放到桌上，随后把背包取下来，“李东淑呢？在隔壁？”

“嗯，她说要跟渽民视频，刚走没多久。”黄荏珺双腿不自觉地荡着，眼睛却粘在李帝努身上分不开，“今天海滩人还挺多的，我们找了半天才有空位躺着。”

“是吗，我看今天太阳也不大，海边不冷吗？”

“还好吧，我们也没躺多久。”好像和平时也没有什么区别，黄荏珺心想。或许是一开始便做好了心理准备，异地恋的这一年多的时间里，两个人总是格外珍惜相聚的时间，哪怕是四个小时的空闲也弥足珍贵。黄荏珺看着面前正低着头整理行李箱的男友，心底突然冒出一阵暖意，熏得她红了眼眶。

李帝努听她半天没说话，转过头才看到头顶的小丸子一耸一耸的，好不可怜。他笑着走到桌子前，下一秒黄荏珺又张开双臂粘到了他身上，像只没断奶的小猫。

“宝宝，怎么又难过了，嗯？”

他知道因为成长环境父母太少陪伴，黄荏珺一直都很缺乏安全感，所以即使被道英哥骂得狗血淋头，下一次只要她来了，李帝努还是会去办公室敲门，熟练地用一个广告或客串交换见面的机会，然后忍受金道英恨铁不成钢的唠叨。

“没有，可能是前段时间准备期末压力太大了…” 黄荏珺埋在他的颈间不肯抬头。期末那段时间正好撞上李帝努准备演唱会，黄荏珺为专业课考试忙碌的同时，还要去妈妈安排的研究小组打杂。她没有跟李帝努说过这件事，就像她没有跟李帝努提过自己准备了两年的出国计划突然取消的原因。

所有人都问她是不是为了李帝努，就连陪着父母去拜访老师也要被调侃说小女生为了男友放弃大好前途，劝她不要因为一时恋爱脑，作出长大就会后悔的决定。问到最后等她告诉李帝努自己会留在国内读书时，她竟然也在心里开始期待他的反应，会不会也像那些大人一样，告诉她荏珺你应该去做你想做的事情，去你想去的地方。

但李帝努露出了无法掩饰的开心。他说如果这是荏珺的选择，我当然尊重。

黄荏珺很少会回想自己做出的决定，可这次她却第一次产生了后悔的念头。尽管她一直很小心，面对追求自己的男生总是礼貌地回绝，面对课业的压力她只是和朋友们吐吐槽消遣，面对父母的期望她努力做到最好，但她现在突然觉得这样的选择好煎熬。

这些她都没有和李帝努提起过。黄荏珺看着挤出10分钟也要给自己打电话的男友，双眼下是厚重的遮瑕都盖不住的黑眼圈。即使他们视频信息好像没断过，但有些话偏偏要留到当面说才行。就像现在，明明是快三个月没见，想告诉他专业课真的好难，比她厉害的人好多，自尊心有点受挫又不想展露出来，只好硬着头皮花加倍的时间学习。可见到他本人后却什么都不想说了，只想窝在他怀里待着，像是回到了避风港。

“想出去吗？”

李帝努又吻了吻黄荏珺的泪痕，轻声问道，“志晟不知道从哪弄来了一堆仙女棒，晚上庆功宴的时候自己玩得起劲，又说要我带一些给你哄你开心。”

“本来还说没有能让你伤心的事情，现在看来他还真是说对了。”李帝努翻身下床，从包里拿出来口罩和帽子，递给她。黄荏珺看了眼窗外漆黑的夜色，心里有些犹豫，“没关系吗？不会有人蹲在门口吧？”

“你把我想的太红了。”李帝努笑着捏捏她的脸，“这是在海外，而且也不在我们住的酒店，放心。”

黄荏珺任由他给自己带好帽子，拿了件外套便跟着他往楼下走去。罗渽民说这家酒店隐蔽性很好，附近有一片私人沙滩，住户到了晚上也可以在周围散步。李帝努把毯子铺好，黄荏珺又变成了只无骨猫，懒洋洋地窝在他怀里，安静地看着仙女棒燃烧。海风夹着温柔的波浪声吹来，除了几盏昏暗的路灯，整片沙滩仿佛于大海融为一体，一片宁静。最后一只仙女棒燃烧殆尽，黄荏珺看着眼前最后一片光亮消失，天空中闪烁的繁星如同精心编织的捕梦网，牢牢锁住了海滩上的情侣。李帝努低下头靠近，闭上眼睛含住女孩娇嫩的双唇，颤抖着双手捧住她的脖颈，唇齿相依间闻到她身上熟悉的花香，像是在引诱他探寻更深层的秘密。

应该会一直记住今晚的。海浪再次拍上沙滩，两人睁开双眼，前额相抵，落入眼里的是对方轻柔的爱意和细碎的泪光。黄荏珺看着他如同黑曜石般明亮的双眼，心里突然燃起一簇微弱的火苗。即使我们生存在如此逼仄的恋爱空间里，戴着面具扮演着不同角色，害怕自己的爱意在不经意间流露出来，但在东躲西藏偷来的一分钟黑暗里，是不是也能在爱人面前做回十成自我？

06.

金道英走进练习室的时候，李帝努正和朴志晟练习着前辈的双人舞。拍视频的工作人员刚把相机架上，金道英便连连摆手，示意让他们先休息。李帝努跟在他身后，听着他关门的声音，心里猜得八九不离十。果不其然，门一关金道英就把手里的文件往桌上一甩，只看了眼边角余料李帝努就清楚这是半年前那晚在海滩被拍的照片。

“我上周刚给你找了个网剧男二，合同拿到手还没捂热，今天人家就给我发照片来了。”金道英坐到他对面，看着这些照片直头疼，“我跟你说过多少遍，在室内你们想怎么亲就怎么亲，只要不同时出现在室外。你倒好，前脚答应我后脚就带着人去沙滩，你还记得你是一个艺人吗？”

李帝努回想起那晚，深夜的酒店沙滩并没有他人，但拍出来的照片格外清晰。好在黄荏珺戴的口罩够严，除了看出来是个女生，其他的特征并不明显。李帝努理了理头绪，态度诚恳：“道英哥，对不起，给您惹麻烦了。您看要怎么处理，我完全配合。”

金道英冷哼一声，没好气地开口：“我要你们两分手，能配合吗？”

回答他的是意料之中的沉默。在恋爱问题上，李帝努倒是一如既往的坦诚。出道前的谈话中他就承认自己有交往中的女友，也不可能为了工作分手。这个圈子不是什么吃人的猛兽，只要藏得好，没人愿意当棒打鸳鸯的恶婆娘。金道英心知李帝努是个有分寸的人，对他一直是睁一只眼闭一只眼。没想到他到底是辜负了这份信任，现在烫手山芋扔到自己手上，痛得他扔也不是咽也不是，捧在手里任由它留下一串水泡干着急。

“道英哥，既然他们不满意我，那就换人去演吧。”金道英最恨的就是他这种无所谓的腔调。一开始他还觉得这小子有几分个性，到现在他只觉得李帝努的行为像是还没长大的任性小孩，机会放在面前总觉得还会再有，非要接受一顿社会的鞭打才行。

“李帝努，你从18岁出道到现在也有两年了。20岁的成年人，分不清什么话该说什么话不该说吗？”金道英看着他低垂的眼眸，心知他眼神底下藏着的是熟悉的傲气，“艺人是你的工作，你的每一个机会都是别人替你争取来的。你今天可以为了爱情放弃广告，明天为了保全女友放弃合作曲，到最后你就会发现，你才是不知不觉中被放弃的那个。”

“你以为你这样做就能护得了这段感情？我告诉你，这个圈子捧高踩低，你只有自己混到顶了，才有去保护别人的能力，才能让感情变成你的加分项，而不是一把悬在你头上的达摩克利斯剑，耗得每个人都要替你提心吊胆。”

“李帝努，我知道你觉得艺人只是个职业，做好本职工作就行，但你不要忘了别人对你的期望。”

“最重要的是，别辜负你自己流过的汗水。”

第二天公司便出了公告，组合成员李帝努因心理原因暂停活动，归期未定。黄荏珺看着手机上的新闻，想打电话又怕打扰到他，连发几条消息都石沉大海。她好像真的变成了粉丝中的一员，站在屏幕外看着存在于各大社交平台上的名字，除了担忧什么也做不了。等到李东淑第九次挂断电话时，李帝努的信息才传了过来，寥寥几个字，倒是显得很平静。

「我没事，在你家等你。」

黄荏珺看到后立马叫了辆车往家里赶，气喘吁吁地跑到门口，就看到戴着口罩坐在长椅上的李帝努。

“怎么不上去？不是知道密码吗？”

黄荏珺急得连忙握住他的手，推着人往电梯里走去。李帝努倒是一脸平静，背着圆鼓鼓的书包，笑眯眯地看着她。

“新闻里说的是怎么回事？什么心理原因？我怎么不知道？”黄荏珺一边按下密码，嘴里的话却一刻未停，“是什么时候开始的？去哪家医院看了？我明天约一下刘老师，她人很好，之前有学生压力大去找她聊天她都很热情…”

“荏珺，”李帝努笑着递给她倒好的水，示意她坐下，“我没事，是我这段时间状态不好，道英哥说让我休息一段时间。”

黄荏珺拿着水杯的手一顿，随后沉默地坐到一旁。她不是傻子，李帝努的意思她很清楚，一定是出了什么事情才让他被雪藏了，而除了自己，她想不到其他原因。黄荏珺努力地从在脑海里搜刮过去半年里的各种记忆，回想起来才发现竟是寥寥无几。一定是在海滩的那晚，黄荏珺心想，她当时就不应该答应的。就算是隐秘性再高的酒店，也是花钱就能入住的公共场所，一定是当时太不小心了…

“既然道英哥说要我这段时间好好休息，那我就干脆搬到这来好了。”李帝努倒是心情很好的样子，自顾自地拿着背包往她房间走去，“晚上看电影吗，我刚在楼下便利店买了爆米花，微波炉弄一下就行。”

黄荏珺见他如此坦荡的样子，心里不禁开始怀疑他是不是真的被诊断出了心理问题。她跟在李帝努身后上楼，看着他无比熟练地从包里拿出自己的衣服，叠好放在衣柜里，又怀疑被虐出问题的是她自己。

“干嘛，不相信啊？”李帝努看着她皱起的眉毛，趁她不注意把人抱住往床上一摔，随后自己又压了上来，“不看电影那就做点别的，你要吃点东西再开始吗？”

黄荏珺被他埋在颈间的鼻息弄得直痒痒，终于没忍住笑出了声，使劲推开四处点火的小狗：“等下，你说清楚，到底是怎么一回事？”

李帝努无奈地看着她，随后自暴自弃地把脑袋往她肚子上一搁，瓮声瓮气地开口：“就当是给我放了个不知道什么时候结束的假啦，每周还是要去公司练习的，没有行程罢了！” 黄荏珺宽松的毛衣因为他的动作而微微卷起，李帝努趁她不注意，从下端钻了进去，“所以就当这段时间用来陪你了，可以开始了吗？”

恋爱三年后，他们才过上了正常情侣的日子。黄荏珺有课的时候照样按时到岗，李帝努则跟着金道英给他找的老师那上课练习。一开始家里的阿姨还会做好饭菜，到后来黄荏珺突发奇想，跟着阿姨从洗菜到切菜再到最后端着成品上桌，心甘情愿地穿上围裙当起了小厨娘。李东淑一边啃着手里的排骨一边啧啧称奇，夸她专业总算是对口，拿手术刀的人切出来的菜都整齐划一。罗渽民跟着李东淑夸得天花乱坠，哄得李帝努怀疑自己的味觉出了问题。直到他去厨房接水时看到碗里放的调料才知道根本是这对诈骗夫妇为了蹭下顿饭什么话都说得出来，黄荏珺没好气地端上再加工的排骨，警告他们下次再不说实话手术刀就落在他两身上。

“说实话，确实挺好吃的。”李东淑打着酒嗝，坐在玄关费劲地拉着拉链。罗渽民一脸习以为常的样子，搂着她穿好鞋，打了个招呼便哄着女朋友走了。黄荏珺回到客厅，李帝努正安静地收拾着乱糟糟的桌子。空着的酒瓶随处可见，瓜子壳零食屑洒了一地。罗渽民的摄影作品拿了奖，李东淑比谁都高兴，喝到兴头上拉着黄荏珺比酒量，最后都差点抱着李帝努叫老公了，还非说自己没醉。黄荏珺坐在一旁傻笑，看着罗渽民黑着脸拉过李东淑，自己又凑过去粘在男友怀里不吭声。

黄荏珺喝多了不闹事，但也闲不下来。此时她正摸索着音响，却怎么也找不到播放键。李帝努打扫完客厅，一出来便看见自家小猫缩在音响前的模样，嘀嘀咕咕对着没插电的机器发脾气，恼极了又想踹两脚，最后还是怕疼没敢上，怂得在原地直跺脚。李帝努看着她窸窸窣窣忙活了一阵，下一秒就要哭出来的样，这才凑上前问她要干什么。

“我想听歌！我想跳舞嘛！”

音乐响起后黄荏珺的哭腔就变了调，委屈的小猫变成舞台上的摇滚明星，卷着长了一截的袖子在原地蹦蹦跳跳。李帝努坐在沙发上看她玩得不亦乐乎，拿起一旁的手机开始录像。黄荏珺披着头发，宽松的衣服因为动作而露出一小截白嫩的肩膀，此时正跟着音乐声扭得不亦乐乎。

“你为什么不跳？”

猫猫明星终于意识到台下的狗狗观众，跑到他跟前要和他互动。李帝努听着她一脸严肃的质问，憋了好久才挤出一句话：“我不会跳。”

“你不是大明星李帝努吗？你为什么不会跳？”

“我没见过你这样的舞蹈，你跳得比我好。”

“你起来，我教你。”喝了酒的黄荏珺力气出奇的大。李帝努拗不过她，只好把手机架到茶几上，跟着她学了起来。

“你看，先往左边再往右边。”黄荏珺示范完后愣在原地，仿佛大脑停止运转。李帝努看着她站在原地打转，一会往左一会往右，最后竟是把自己绕晕了，脚下一绊往自己倒了过来。李帝努吓得赶紧接住她，黄荏珺倒是熟门熟路地搂住了他的脖子，变回了她最爱的树袋熊姿势。

“黄老师，怎么不教了？” 李帝努拍拍她的屁股，黄荏珺哼唧两声，说太累了要休息一下。音响里的音乐变成了舒缓的钢琴曲，黄荏珺环着男友的脖子，两个人紧密地贴在一起，踩在毛毯上跳舞。

“嘿嘿。”黄小猫一个没站稳，踩到了李帝努的脚背上。黄荏珺的脚肉肉的，此时像是猫猫的肉垫，抓得李帝努心直痒痒。落地窗映出两人的倒影，李帝努环抱着黄荏珺的腰，笨拙地在地毯上挪动着。而黄老师却一脸心满意足，抬着头看着男友傻笑。

“这么开心吗？”李帝努跟着凑近，两人鼻息交缠，黄荏珺看着眼前放大的双眸，只跟着傻乎乎地用力点头。

“因为没有跟你一起待过这么久。”

李帝努的笑容僵在了脸上。这段时间过得太开心，以至于他几乎忘记倒计时的钟声早已响起。他们坐在一起吃饭，裹在毛毯里看电影，双脚交缠着在浴缸里玩水，夜幕低垂时在黑暗中做爱，就连本该在自己家的奉植都被他带了过来，此时正窝在黄荏珺最爱待的沙发角落里打盹。

“明天早上想喝酸奶。”黄荏珺捏了捏他的脸，傻笑着开口，“要喝那种有果肉粒的，最好是草莓果粒，瓶盖是粉色的，你知道吗？”

“我知道。”李帝努吻了吻她的脸颊，声音暗哑，“明天我去买。”

金道英发给他消息的那天他正好在医院等奉植做检查。李帝努看着眼前纹丝不动的队伍，只好叫在附近逛街的姐姐过来接棒。刚推开办公室的门，金道英便给他递来一份文件，示意他坐下看。

“要准备开始录音了，新专辑的概念想走轻熟风，社长特意说让你和前辈一起拍个mv，你先看看。”

李帝努知道他话里的意思是什么，无非是借着名气炒作一把，再更上一个台阶。

“这次是社长点名的，你要是想推掉，麻烦你自己去跟他说。”金道英看着眼前这个男孩，竟感觉到了几分男人的气质，“上次我也说得够清楚了，如果你想要保护好这段恋情，你更应该把握住每一个机会，早点转型。”

李帝努没吭声，随后才点了点头。等到几个月后拍摄mv的那天，他才明白原来自己也是被加到赌局的筹码。

“最后的吻戏可以借位，当然能亲自上最好，毕竟拍摄效果更逼真。”

导演站在他和女主演面前，絮絮叨叨地讲解一会的拍摄事项。李帝努闭着眼睛任由化妆师在脸上涂抹，嘴里还要时不时回应几句。

“Jeno接吻的经历还是有吧？不用我告诉你怎么找角度吧？”

李帝努尴尬地笑了笑，听着导演的调侃声糊弄了过去。等一切都准备就绪后，他按照要求牵着女主角的手，站在搭好的红绿灯前等待导演的一声令下。

“你知道这段时间公司的计划吧？” 站在一旁的前辈冷不丁地开口，李帝努一时间没反应过来，下意识地开口：“什么计划？”

画着精美妆容的前辈此时像是戴着面具的完美偶像，从表情到眼神看不出一丝破绽：“推你的男友人设，炒作我们的恋情，再等宣传期结束后用律师函宣布造谣。”

李帝努顿了两秒，随后才低声简单应了句。拍摄现场的工作人员来来往往，导演正拿着喇叭倒计时，李帝努和前辈站在聚光灯下，仿佛两个与世隔绝的人偶。

“打板准备——”

“如果你想红的话，”前辈的声音又在耳边响起，“看你七点钟方向的门。”

李帝努下意识地转过头去，待机室的门后站着个眼熟的工作人员，手里正拿着手机。

“倒计时 3——”

“因为戏要做足，所以相机到处都是，包括每一个不起眼的地方。”

“2——”

“什么关系？无可奉告。如何评价？非常期待下一次的合作。”

“1——”

“不成功便成仁，想要登顶就要有这个狠心。”

聚光灯随着前辈的动作缓缓移动。李帝努看着眼前逐渐靠近的脸庞，最终闭上了双眼。

07.

飞机落地的一瞬间，黄荏珺睁开了双眼。

窗外是大片挺拔的棕榈树，一辆辆飞驰的轿车伴随着巨大的音乐声轰鸣而过。大洋彼岸的阳光将本该布满白雪的冬季变得色彩斑斓，街头巷尾里暗藏的咖啡香气无一不在提醒着她此时正身处于另一个时区的世界。

“厚衣服都带了吧？下周说好了要去滑雪。”黄爸爸从后备箱里拖出行李，又连忙接过女儿手上的背包，“陈阿姨你还记得吗？我们刚毕业一起值班的老同事了。”

黄荏珺晕晕沉沉地点点头，心想你们两一年带她见那么多朋友前辈，哪还记得老早就移民的陈阿姨。黄妈妈看她疲惫不堪的样子，倒也没多唠叨，关上房间门让她休整一番再叮嘱她醒来吃饭。黄荏珺从浴室里出来后插上手机，屏幕上满墙的拍立得亮起，却没有任何新消息的提醒。

「我到家了，先睡一觉。」

锁上屏后黄荏珺便往床上一倒，长途飞行带来的疲惫席卷而来，没过多久便领着她进入了梦乡。昏暗的房间里屏幕明明灭灭，等她醒过来时，李东淑发来的消息弹满了整个屏幕。

「到了吗？在干嘛？」

「你看了李帝努他们组合的预告吗？」

「经纪人知道他有女朋友吧？」

「算了也没什么，你醒来看看。」

黄荏珺点进李东淑的链接，成员们的镜头逐一出现，到最后伴随着灯光落幕，镜头停留在一对男女即将触碰到的双唇上。但凡对N社有些关心的人都能认出，距离仅差几毫米的荧幕情侣是李帝努和同公司前辈。公开不到半小时便轻易登上热搜的名字证明这步棋走对了，黄荏珺看着评论里精彩纷呈的言论，心里却不知该有怎样的反应。

「刚看了，他跟我说过。」

黄荏珺点开和李帝努的对话框，想说的话反复输入后又删除，最终还是锁上了手机。她知道这次回归对李帝努的重要性，更明白很多时候他没有别的选择。即使在之前男友提过这次mv可能会有一些亲密的镜头，但当自己亲眼看到时，本以为能包容体谅的心还是不自觉地揪了起来。

日夜颠倒的时区让两人陷入了一个怪圈。李帝努还是像往常一样在跑行程的间隙里挤出时间和她聊天，问她休假干嘛了，天气怎么样，而黄荏珺也配合着跟他分享大洋彼岸的生活点滴，谈天谈地谈感情，却绝口不提mv中的吻戏。她每天看着网络上的评论，今天粉丝夸李帝努的造型好帅，明天有人骂他上节目用力过猛，而手机里的李帝努从一开始的两分钟视频变成二十条信息，到昨天变成一句“昨天太累忘记回复了，你起来了吗？”

黄荏珺躺在度假村的床上，翻看着半个月里的聊天记录，突然感到一阵前所未有的疲惫。从李帝努出道的第一天开始，她就不断地告诉自己要谨慎，要理解，所有人都知道她有男友，但知道是谁的寥寥无几。她藏在黑暗里，小心翼翼地避开所有光源，却还在想着如何才能让自己的影子消失。

可她是有血有肉的人啊，人怎么可能做到硬生生割下自己的心交给上天，像个没有影子的幽灵般生活在他周围，再不求回报地祈求神明眷顾她的爱人？

“ 你要在那边待到什么时候？”李东淑低着头，小心翼翼地给自己涂上红色的指甲油。黄荏珺脱下厚重的滑雪服，额前的头发被融化的白雪沾湿，衬得她格外清秀。

“过完年吧，我妈说什么要让新房有些人气，邀着她朋友一家人来聚餐。”黄荏珺看着不远处笑得好不开心的父母，心里盘算着回国的机票，“你呢，今年不是说要跟渽民一起回家吗？”

“说到这个我就来气。本来都商量好了，结果不知道他跟我妈说了什么，现在变成两家人去旅游。”李东淑翻着白眼，手跟着到处乱动，一个不注意，未干的指甲油蹭到衣服上，吓得她又赶紧岔开手指，像只蜈蚣一样僵着不敢动，“过年就应该在家待着长膘，谁想出去旅游受罪啊！”

“我想。”黄荏珺笑眯眯地开口，倒是让李东淑有些内疚。“你这个情况不一样嘛… 哪能混在一起说。”

或许是愈演愈烈的绯闻和日夜颠倒的时差让黄荏珺开始变得有些贪心。马上就要到第四年了，在家人眼里他们还是21岁的小屁孩，但这段感情却走进了一个有些扭曲的漩涡。

太累了。无论是作为父母眼里的模范生黄荏珺，还是作为当红偶像的秘密女友黄荏珺，她都开始觉得有些力不从心。无数个夜晚他们隔着素不相识的陌生人，在偶然触碰的目光里看完了整场电影，再分别绕道回家，等待半小时后响起密码解锁的声音。情人节有签售会，圣诞节有舞台，就连李帝努的生日她都要等到最后十分钟，在酒店房间里拥抱结束行程的男友，气息交缠间给他戴上挂着飞船的手链，然后抚平他睡梦中紧皱的眉头。

“你要喝热巧克力吗？” 一旁传来的男声拉回了黄荏珺的思绪。她礼貌地点点头，接过男生递来的饮料，对上李东淑好奇的眼神。

“这就是你妈给你物色的结婚对象啊？”李东淑挪揄着，一个劲往镜头跟前凑，“让我看看，长得帅吗？”

“别乱说，这是那个阿姨的儿子。”黄仁俊喝着热饮，不远处黄妈妈正拉着男生聊得不亦乐乎。

“比你大三岁，工作稳定，性格温和，摆明了就是要你们先认识再发展关系。”李东淑撇撇嘴，这一套她可见得太多了，“不过你才多大啊，又不是没有男友，说实话阿姨这样做有点过分了。”

打着认识新朋友的旗号不给她拒绝的机会，做的事情却是往各自都心知肚明的方向发展。

“李帝努知道么？”

“知道有用吗？他知道了我妈就会放弃吗？”黄荏珺叹了口气，置顶的白色小狗趴在毛毯上，眼神里装满了委屈，“而且他这段时间都很忙，我也不想总是打扰他。”

等到她踩着情人节的边线落地时，传遍网络的偷拍图如同一颗定时炸弹，摧毁了黄荏珺心里的最后一道防线。当红艺人被扒出与前辈佩戴情侣手链，深夜在公园接吻共度春宵，每一个词都如同刀刃，缓慢又精准地插进了她的心房。手机号码无法接通，发出去的消息石沉大海，黄荏珺拖着装满了礼物的行李箱，站在人来人往的到达层，一遍又一遍地发去语音邀请。

“喂？”

回应她的是金道英。黄荏珺张了张嘴，半晌才开口：“我要和李帝努通话。”

另一头传来一阵嘈杂的响声。金道英压低声音，语气里带着不容置疑的坚定：“他在工作，有什么事吗？”

黄荏珺拖着箱子，好不容易找到一个位置坐下，“我说我要和李帝努通话，就现在。”

“黄小姐，他现在正在工作，腾不出时间。”金道英客气又疏离，“如果是关于那几张照片，我想这几年您应该也清楚，都是安排好的，不必紧张。”

“如果是安排好的，也请你让他本人来跟我说，这是我和他之间的事。”

“黄小姐，我理解您的担忧，但作为他的经纪人，我也要强调一句，”金道英提高了音量，“和您谈恋爱的不是李帝努这一个人，是他的整个团体，他的职业生涯，说得再大一点，甚至是整个N社。”

“没有人想做那个恶人棒打鸳鸯，但不要把你自己变成最终结束这段情缘的恶人。”

对面的女孩们拿着手机，在黄荏珺眼里好像每个人都在谈论这件事。她下意识地捂住胸口的项链，大脑一团乱麻。

“我现在刚到机场，麻烦你转告他，我会在这里等他来接我，谢谢。”

情侣分离团聚的场面每天都在机场上演。黄荏珺拉着箱子坐在一旁，看着他们或喜悦或不舍，心里只觉得一片迷茫。本想着提前回来给他一个惊喜，现在看来只有自己是被惊到的那个。面前的热饮逐渐冷却，甜腻的牛奶凝结成浮在杯口的奶皮，放在一旁的手机屏幕亮起，是李帝努告诉她车辆的方位。

于是黄荏珺又拖着箱子往停车场走。寒风吹开了她的开衫，竟是快把她的双眼都吹红。等她好不容易眯着眼睛找到车牌号时，面生的助理下车给她开门，她看向数月未见的男友，此时还带着浓妆，闭着眼靠在车窗上打盹。

“Jeno今天工作了一天，结束后就赶过来了。”新来的助理很是识趣，说完话便发动汽车，不再多言一句。窗外的风景不断后退，等他们抵达公寓后，李帝努才醒了过来。黄荏珺看着他手腕上的链子，沉默地打开车门，看着他接过行李箱，一手牵过她往电梯走去。

“累了吗？”进门后李帝努到底是没忍住，抱着黄荏珺倒在沙发上，找到熟悉的姿势后便不动了。刚搬来的公寓里格外空荡，黄荏珺看着地上杂乱的快递盒，心又软成一片。她好像心甘情愿地被困在李帝努的怀里，想挣开寻找自己的影子，又贪恋他身上的温暖和爱意。

“你没有什么想和我说的吗？”

“我知道。”李帝努仍然埋在她胸前，闭上的双眼里是难以遮掩的疲劳。“道英哥也跟你说了吧，都是公司安排的。”

“那天还有好几个工作人员都在公园，接吻也是借位。”黄荏珺听着他缓缓开口，心里竟是一片平静。“手链也是，她正好接了这个品牌的代言，品牌方送的。”

“我跟道英哥说了，这次回归结束后就会澄清的。”

“宝宝，我真的好累，今天能不说了吗？”

黄荏珺坐在洗手池上，捏着化妆棉轻轻地拂去李帝努脸上的妆容。眉眼鼻唇，她突然觉得这次见到的李帝努变得好陌生，但他乖顺的模样如同17岁那个等待红绿灯的夜晚，他轻喘着气睁开双眼，脸上是藏不住的紧张和欣喜。

这几年的小心和付出都是为了什么呢，黄荏珺心想。这些都是他必须经历的事情吗？那晚他们好像在近乎失控的性爱中达成了无声的默契，黄荏珺看着他名字出现的频率越来越高，从舞台到电视再到大银幕，所有人都称他为转型最为成功的艺人，空荡的公寓换成顶楼的平层，黄荏珺在无数个角落里看着他站在台上发光，却突然发现自己找不到坚持下去的理由。

她看着坐在副驾驶的李帝努，如同两年前靠在车窗旁睡着的样子，心揪成一团。

“到了吗？”

或许是这么多年跑行程的缘故，李帝努总能在停车后很快醒过来。他看向坐在驾驶位的黄荏珺，下意识地张开双臂，示意她坐过来抱抱。从去年他送给黄荏珺这辆车开始，只要有时间，黄荏珺都会自己开车送他来机场。黑色的车辆隐匿在黑暗里，李帝努抱着怀里的女友，腻歪一阵后再下车和早已在贵宾室等待的助理汇合。

但今天有些不同。黄荏珺熄灭了引擎，从后备箱里拿出了他的箱子，示意他赶紧下车。

“你…你也去？”

李帝努看着她毫无遮拦的样子，一时不知道她打的什么主意，“你把口罩戴上吧？”

“不用，走吧。”女孩胸前的飞船格外醒目，一手拖着箱子，一手拿出手机联系助理。李帝努看着她坚定的模样，下意识往前拦住她。

“你别去了吧，等会被拍到了。”

黄荏珺打字的动作一顿，下一秒眼泪便夺眶而出。李帝努看着她快步回到车上，心里突然涌上一阵恐惧。

“你知道我不是这个意思。”李帝努关上车门，两个人在黑暗中沉默地对峙着。

“李帝努，我只是觉得累了，你知道吗。”黄荏珺声音暗哑，眼泪像断了线的珍珠，“我那天交完申请突然在想，也许我不是最适合你的那个人。”

“我其实很喜欢阳光的地方，喜欢沙滩大海，喜欢舞台烟花。但我可以为了你躲在黑暗里，看最晚的电影，听深夜的海浪。”

“你也知道我是一个没有安全感的人，我从小到大最讨厌的地方就是机场，可我不想每次都在酒店和你道别，只好逼自己把时间掰碎了用，也许见得多了就不会这么难过了呢？”

“我知道你也付出了很多，在这一行很多时候就是没有选择。你从来不会跟我说工作的压力，也不会跟我说债务的事情。”黄荏珺低着头，两只手撕扯着早被浸湿的纸巾，“但我实在是太累了，我不断告诉自己要懂事，要体谅，但看到网上的评论还是会在意，自己钻完牛角尖又觉得好无聊，害怕你会觉得我不够信任你。”

“我不知道这样的日子还要过多久，我也没有要逼你公开的意思，我只是太累了。”

李帝努沉默地听着她低声地啜泣，酸胀的喉咙疼得他开不了口。他伸出左手，握住黄荏珺仍在颤抖的右手，如同往常一样十指相扣，用力地握紧。

“我太累了，李帝努，我太累了。”黄荏珺低着头，嘴里重复着这句话，“你还要让我等多久？”

等什么呢？是等一个名分，等一场婚礼，还是等他的成功？金道英说只有自己爬到顶端才能守护好这份感情，但谁能告诉他如何才能做到十全十美？在大众眼里他已经是成功的艺人了，可怎样的成功才能承受住这份爱情？用黄荏珺的人生青春来换取是不是太不公平？

黄荏珺应该是自由的。她应该爱得自由，恨得自由，活得自由。她是生来就该发亮的明珠，而不是被他拴住了双脚，在黑暗里当一个秘密女友，站在阳光下被人用恶毒的语言攻击，只因为她爱的人是李帝努。

李帝努沉默着，刚刚暗下的手机再次亮了起来。

“我不知道。”

屏幕上助理的名字在黑暗的车厢中格外刺眼。李帝努挂断电话，看着挂在车里的哆啦a梦吊坠，在扭头的瞬间尝到了嘴角的咸涩。

“但我也回不去了。”

08.

车门关闭的瞬间李帝努才松了口气。这是他第三次来到这个电影之都，高耸的棕榈树和放肆的阳光一如既往的夺目。金道英事无巨细地介绍接下来的行程，先是试装再是开幕式，颁奖典礼结束后还要聚餐庆功，一连串时间表排得密不透风。

“还没定回去的机票吧？”

李帝努听完后沉默半晌，冷不丁冒出句。

“没有，你之前不是说想借这个机会休假吗？”金道英理了理他额前的碎发，“但你要是拿了奖，我看这个假也泡汤了。”

得知自己入围最佳男配角的那天他正好在拍杂志。李帝努站在显示屏旁监看成果，转头就被罗渽民的祝贺声给吓得够呛。拍摄结束后他请工作人员一起聚餐，喝到最后罗渽民抱着酒瓶突然福至心灵，指着包间里的花瓶，说荏珺就住在这，你可以去找她。

“就是很多花的地方，你知道吧？很多很多，上次东淑去的时候可羡慕了，回来就说要在院子里养，结果自然是没成功。什么花来着…”罗渽民边说边打嗝，看着李东淑推开包间门的身影，又兴奋地开口，“向日葵！就像我老婆一样！那种很大的漂亮的向日葵！”

李帝努当然知道黄荏珺不会种什么向日葵。他和剧组成员站在一起，眼前是连绵不断的闪光灯。黄荏珺住的地方有很多花，应该还会靠近海边，最好是常年阳光明媚，这样她就可以在夏天犯困的午后拖着小吊床躺着打盹，在冬天疲惫时吹着海风散步。李帝努看着眼前的主持人，脑海里竟全是17岁少女在滑冰场紧闭着双眼的模样。

“Jeno哥？”

“啊抱歉，”李帝努笑了笑，下意识转了转右手的手链，“你刚刚说的问题是？”

“您凭借这部电影成为史上最年轻的最佳男配角，也是因为在戏里的表现打动了观众。我想知道，如果您有机会像戏里的角色那样搭乘了时光飞船，看遍自己的一生，您最想回到什么时候？”

门口传来开门的声音。黄荏珺站起身，刚想开口，迎面走来的男人便拥抱了上来。

“是草莓味的，有果粒的，粉色盖子的那种。”

初夏的阳光照在两人身上，指间的戒指折射出温柔的光芒。唇齿相依间黄荏珺颈间的项链脱落，悄无声息地掉在地毯上。

“在看什么呢？”黄荏珺抬起头，李帝努手腕上的细链冲入眼帘。她摸了摸空荡的脖间，项链像是凭空消失了一般，低头怎么也找不到。黄荏珺转过身，爱人正抱着还在咬手指的黑发女孩走来，又搂过她往花园走去。原本还在打盹的白猫也跟着主人的脚步跑去花园，盘在她脚边撒娇。

空荡的客厅里堆积着还未织完的婴儿毛衣，电视里沉默许久的人终于开口，抬起头看向镜头：

“如果我有时光飞船，我想回到我应该在的每一个时刻。”

尾声

没睡醒时拥抱我的样子很可爱，在电影院的角落里握住我的手很可爱，舞台上紧张时忍不住摸手链的样子很可爱，生气时又舍不得凶我的委屈样很可爱。分开的时候总想着要怪你这怪你那，见到你时又无可救药地想时刻待在你身边。想冲到台上去拥抱你分享你的喜怒哀乐，又心疼在无数个行程中你睡着的样子。

因为知道你总有一天会离开，所以我早就想好了告别。但其实说做好了准备也是假的，因为知道时间在倒数，等我们累了，到了分开的时候了，也就可以体面地说完这些话了。

如果有机会的话，带我坐时光飞船去你想去的地方吧，这才是我想说的。


End file.
